Gramville
Gramville is the closest town to Aeramina. It has the Archery Guild, its own local shop, the Magical Gardens, Myxx's Mixes, the Oversized Carrot, the Petal Pub, and a Reconfort Inn. 'Archery Guild' The Archery Guild is basically a minigame, with pressing the button that appears onscreen on your keyboard, and getting a point. The goal is to get as much points as possible within the time limit. This is also a contest to test the speed between users, the rules are: "Every Thursday, the contest of last week will end, and a new contest will start. Then you will have to play this game! You can play this game once per day, and the person who has the biggest overall score that week (of all entries, thus maximum 7, calculated and added) will win a prize! There is no way to check who is on the lead so far, so you will need to play as good as you can, and as many days as you can!" 'Magical Gardens' The Magical Gardens is where you can change the color of your pet. You can get berries in "Pick that Berry!" in the games section, from Mystika, or from other users. For each color, you need a different berry. These are the current berries available: Red- Magical Bernit Redberry Blue- Magical Enders Blueberry Green- Magical Loggle Greenberry Yellow- Magical Banana Yellowberry Brown- Magical Cacao Brownberry Purple- Magical Whispy Purpleberry Pink- Magical Roseberry Grey- Magical Demangus Berry Default- Magical Galaxus Berry But be warned! Your active pet will be the one that changes color, and some of the pets color is the same as its default, such as the Fweese's blue color is the same of its default color, so if you use a Magical Enders Berry on your Fweese, it will look like its default color. Your berry can be in your gallery when you go to your pet's color. 'Myxx's Mixes' Myxx is a NPC that can mix some of your items into a brand new item! If you have 500 SC and the right items, of course. You can look for the combo of each item by clicking the item's picture, which will lead you to a page of Myxx asking you to give him a list of items(these items are used to turn in into the new item) and the 500 SC. Once you have them all, click "I have these items" and, BAM, you have a new item! You can also hover your mouse on each picture to see the item's name. 'Oversized Carrot' The famous Oversized Carrot is one of Gramville's most popular places to visit! It has the ability to change your pet in many different ways, or do nothing at all! To test your luck, you need just one Carrot stamp, and your active pet available. (Make sure that you will be ok with the changes the carrot can make to your active pet, favorable or unfavorable) Or, for 10 Carrot stamps, you can change your active pet's species to any other species! Except for a Martyr, the carrot hates them, you have better luck beating up Luptan than getting one from the carrot! 'Petal Pub' The Petal Pub is managed by Rachel, whose sole purpose for working there is to earn money for her boyfriend. (They met in the Romancing Rachel event.) Inside you can find Rachel who sells products like Petal Pop, Petal Pub Cider and Petal Pub Carrot Juice. On rare events you might even see The Lady in Purple who sells wonderful items for the price of 20,000 sc and 30 of mystika's quest points. 'Reconfort Inn' Reconfort Inn, one of the many luxurious hotels scattered across NeuroGalaxy, offers a five-minute stay in one of its many rooms, where your pet will be fully healed, and you get a free drink and food for only 1,000 SC! After your visit to Gramville, you can choose to stay or head out to Aeramina using the roam system or Pranto via the Chocomotive Express (Pranto costs 1,680 SC, and Aeramina costs 1,200 SC). 'Trivia' *In the old roam system, there was a gate keeper in front of Gramville that needed 500 SC in order for you to pass through. Category:Areas